


Skye Ward

by snarkysweetness



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, F/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 17:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1519655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkysweetness/pseuds/snarkysweetness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agent Grant Ward decides to give Agent Skye a last name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skye Ward

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pristinely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pristinely/gifts).



> I apparently got very high on pain medication because of a wisdom tooth and decided to write Skyeward drabbles at 2 a.m. this morning. Enjoy your death by cute, Kendyll.

“You have the world’s tiniest hands,” Grant muttered as he held their linked fingers up in the air, inspecting them.

Skye rolled her eyes and stirred over him to get more comfortable, making sure to ‘accidentally’ elbow him in the process. “Sorry, 007, not all of us have monster-sized hands,” she said with a pout. Grant mocked being hurt by her assault before mussing her hair and pulling her in for a kiss. She wrinkled her nose as his stubble tickled her cheek but kissed him back, having missed him.

“Never leave again,” she muttered as they broke apart.

Grant pressed a kiss to her shoulder before nuzzling her hair. “Sweetheart, you know it’s my job.”

She huffed. “No, you’re job is to be here, on the bus, with the team, not off gallivanting with Barton and Romanoff.”

He chuckled and pressed a kiss to her temple. “I don’t think Director Hill cares about that when she needs me, Skye.”

Skye closed her eyes with a sigh and wrapped her arms around him tightly. “I know, but I miss you when you’re gone and I worry and I know I shouldn’t because this is the job but-“

“I know.”

She pulled away and rested her elbows on his chest so she could look down on him. Grant toyed with her hair as she traced a crease in his shirt with her finger.

“Did you mean what you said before you left?” She whispered inquisitively, unable to meet his eyes.

Grant moved a hand to the small of her back and gently massaged the small patch of exposed skin. He waited until she finally met his eyes to speak. “I know with the life we live…we’re not exactly white picket fence types, but we could still make it work.”

“So what…we live on the bus? I stop being a full-time agent? I…” Skye looked away from him, trying to hide her tears. Once she had her strong face on she turned back. “It’s hard enough, Grant. When we’re on assignment together I’m afraid you’re going to die, when you’re on your own, I worry, it’s going to be a million times harder to deal with if we-“

“We don’t have to, Skye. Lord knows we’re both…damaged.”

“Have you changed your mind?” She whispered sadly and Grant realized she did want this.

He pressed his lips to her knuckles before reaching up to pull her closer until their foreheads were touching. “No. I don’t think I could do it, not without you, you’ll…” He brushed his lips over hers. “You’d be a great mother, Skye. Having children scares the hell out of me, but you make me want that life. We’ll do better; we’ll give them everything we never had.”

She placed her hand over his and kissed him again before letting out a long sigh. After a moment she gave him a short nod. “Okay…we can try. I mean, I don’t even know if we can get pregnant, I was shot in the-“ Grant cut her off with a kiss, too happy that she was willing to start a family with him to care about how hard it would be to do it. Just the fact that she believed in him was enough. Hell, if they had to, they could adopt, he didn’t care.

“I love you, Skye,” he whispered, his lips still on hers.

“You’re okay, I guess,” she teased and he smirked.

“There’s one problem, though.”

Skye pressed her hand into his chest and lightly shoved him away. Her face fell for a moment before angry Skye began to emerge. “No, you just got back, Grant, I need at least a week with you-“

“You don’t have a last name.”

She blinked in surprise.

“What?”

“Well, if we’re going to have a baby or adopt a baby you’re going to need to have a real identity. You’re a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent now and our child is going to exist on paper.”

Skye rolled her eyes. “So I create some paperwork, I’ve made us all disappear and re-appear before, if you think I can’t-“

“I had a different idea.”

“Which is?”

He grinned. “I could give you mine.”

Skye shrugged. “Skye Ward…not bad. Give me half an hour and there will be-“

“I was thinking we could do this one legally, sweetheart.”

She scrunched her nose in confusion for a moment and then he could see the light switch go on in her brain. “Grant…”

Grant had the ring out of his pocket and pressed into her palm before she could find her words. “So…Agent Skye, what do you say? Want to become Agent Ward?”

A nervous chuckle escaped her lips. “Is this really how you’re proposing marriage, Grant Douglas Ward?”

He shrugged. “I could get on one knee if it-“

Skye bunched his shirt in her fists and pressed her lips to his firmly. “Yes, yes, yes,” she answered in between kissed before throwing her arms around him. “I love you.” Grant grinned against her lips as he slipped the ring onto her finger. Skye continued to kiss him until they fell off the bed.

“Let’s go tell the team before you break something,” Grant said with a laugh. His ass was sore where he’d fallen and as much as he enjoyed her throwing him around, he’d just had his ass handed to him on the last mission.

Skye shook her head and pulled him closer. “Nah, I have a better idea,” she teased before kissing him. “What do you say we get started on that baby making thing,” she whispered with a twinkle in her eye.

“I think that’s the best idea you’ve ever had, sweetheart.”


End file.
